Miraculous Ladybug Wiki:Chat/Logs/23 May 2018
00:21:13 -!- Miraculousfillie has joined Special:Chat 00:21:18 -!- Miraculousfillie has left Special:Chat 00:21:20 -!- Miraculousfillie has joined Special:Chat 00:22:04 -!- Miraculousfillie has left Special:Chat 08:04:36 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 08:56:27 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 10:13:03 -!- Robyn Grayson has joined Special:Chat 11:32:08 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 11:33:09 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 11:33:25 HIYA! JALL HOW ARE YOU 11:33:31 Anoara Khatun 11:33:37 Yes 11:34:03 how are you 11:34:11 How are you Jall my best friend 11:34:19 I am fine 11:34:27 I am fine too 11:34:51 Can I talk to you in particular 11:35:00 Ok 11:38:53 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 11:46:14 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 11:53:52 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 11:54:04 hey 12:00:19 -!- Dancape has joined Special:Chat 12:00:29 -!- Dancape has joined Special:Chat 12:00:32 -!- Dancape has left Special:Chat 12:03:10 -!- Jallybug has left Special:Chat 12:03:12 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 13:05:32 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 13:10:19 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 13:21:22 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 14:02:57 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 14:03:14 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 14:48:24 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 14:49:32 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 14:51:30 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 14:51:50 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 14:54:37 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 14:55:19 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 14:57:20 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 14:58:29 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 14:58:46 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 15:02:30 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 15:08:16 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 15:09:23 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 15:10:08 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 15:10:19 Hi Jall 15:10:40 Hi 15:10:53 What are doing now 15:11:33 -!- MiraculousLadyhorse has joined Special:Chat 15:12:51 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 15:13:33 Hi 15:24:34 Hi 15:24:48 -!- Jallybug has left Special:Chat 15:24:59 Miraculous Ladyhorse 15:25:57 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 15:43:25 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 16:09:27 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 16:11:28 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 16:11:47 Falco, you there? 16:12:24 yeah 16:12:42 Can I ask you a favor? 16:12:45 sure 16:13:32 I renamed a page but my phone wont publish the edit when I try to change the character template 16:13:39 Can you fix that? 16:13:41 sure 16:13:44 which page? 16:14:17 "Anansi" > "Anansi (character)|Anansi" 16:14:47 template:Character or template:Characters 16:15:07 I forgot if it needs to be plural or not 16:15:16 Okay 16:15:35 Thanks 16:17:46 done 16:18:21 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 16:18:42 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 16:19:00 That wasn't what I meant, lol 16:19:16 I mean to change the character template 16:19:24 oh 16:19:47 We need Anansi free for the episode 16:21:01 So change Template:Characters 16:21:34 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 16:22:16 I have never really edited a character template before on wikia 16:24:25 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 16:24:30 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 16:24:45 Oh ok. 16:24:57 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 16:24:57 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 16:25:20 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 16:25:41 Hi 16:26:27 hey Anoara 16:26:42 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 16:28:29 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 16:28:51 Hi Falco how are you 16:30:19 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 16:30:56 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 16:30:57 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 16:31:56 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 16:32:10 OK bye 16:32:43 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 16:43:50 -!- Robyn Grayson has joined Special:Chat 16:44:18 Maaaan 16:44:19 Been awhile 16:44:35 -!- MiraculousLadyhorse has joined Special:Chat 16:44:44 Hiya Falco 16:45:08 I agree on Nora looking like Kameron Michaels 16:45:43 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 16:45:45 Hi Lady 16:47:54 Hello 16:50:30 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 16:51:14 Hi 16:51:40 hey Lady 16:53:48 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 16:54:12 Hey Robyn 16:54:25 Would you like to go red link cleaning? 16:55:40 Hi 16:56:06 Horse, don't forget the link on the episode 16:56:25 Alexxx <3 16:56:27 * Robyn_Grayson hugs 16:56:33 Yes I would! 16:56:39 Ive been so packed with exams 16:56:39 * Alexiel_Lucifen hugs back 16:56:42 Didn't have time to 16:56:43 Sowey 16:56:44 http://miraculousladybug.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WhatLinksHere/Anansi 16:57:09 Anansi has been renamed 16:57:46 But I need any that links there to connect to the character so the episode may take its place. 16:58:19 Removed most 16:58:33 Brb 16:58:48 I have two chats open... 16:58:55 Aight 17:00:01 You're supposed to change the link from " Anansi to " Anansi 17:00:44 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 17:01:24 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 17:01:28 Eh... crud 17:01:43 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 17:01:50 What did you do? 17:02:02 Nothing ! 17:02:05 I will change this back 17:02:07 Give me 30 seconds 17:03:14 Needs to be Anansi (character) 17:03:42 Got it 17:04:37 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 17:04:55 -!- DespairMinx has joined Special:Chat 17:05:53 -!- Robyn Grayson has joined Special:Chat 17:06:13 Ugh I'm stupid 17:06:21 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 17:06:32 hi 17:06:37 guys 17:06:55 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 17:07:20 Hi 17:07:25 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 17:07:29 Robyn Grayson hi 17:07:31 WAIT 17:07:41 MiraculousLadyhorse hi 17:07:42 I know I'm doing it wrong 17:07:43 You changed Anansi to Anansi character? 17:07:44 I'm fixing it 17:07:47 Hello! 17:07:55 No it's okay, just confused 17:08:04 what are you talking about 17:08:20 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 17:08:50 Ok, I think an admin might have to do some of them 17:08:58 Or Jeanne 17:09:16 oh 17:09:20 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 17:09:25 ok 17:09:33 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 17:09:49 But where Jeanne 17:09:54 Idk 17:10:00 Today is not open 17:10:17 They may not matter, I might rename the episode now 17:10:24 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 17:10:28 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 17:10:31 what will you rename the episode to? 17:10:36 ok 17:10:50 Episodes take priority with naming 17:10:57 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 17:11:04 Basically 17:11:06 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 17:11:12 (happy) 17:11:37 Yeah, but will you remove the "episode" part from the name? 17:11:57 Anansi>Anansi (character) and Anansi (episode)>Anansi 17:11:59 So yes 17:12:18 You can if you want 17:12:26 :) 17:12:31 ;) 17:12:34 oh okay robyn changed Anansi (character) to Anansi 17:13:17 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 17:13:17 At any level I reached the game miraculous 17:13:20 @alex what did you want? 17:13:27 Oh cool 17:13:27 Character or no character? 17:13:30 I am now at level 49 17:13:54 on her character page, her name is supposed to be "Anansi (character) 17:14:08 Nuuuu 17:14:15 Bleh 17:14:17 Really Jally? Update us when you're on level 50 17:14:24 Someone ping me when my twin gets back 17:14:36 Alex will most likely come back 17:14:51 MiraculousLadyhorse Yes really but the game has become difficult 17:15:21 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 17:15:22 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 17:15:24 Don't worry robyn. alex corrected the error 17:15:30 I'm on level 20 17:15:48 MiraculousLadyhorse very nice 17:15:48 Sorry. I fixed the issue 17:16:11 Alexiel Lucifen It's ok 17:16:12 alex i renamed the episode 17:16:16 * Alexiel_Lucifen pings Robyn 17:16:19 Bop 17:16:20 Hoi 17:16:29 I was gonna fix all the redirects :c 17:16:36 Ok guys I'm going now bye 17:16:42 We can't get them all 17:16:43 o/ 17:16:43 Byeb 17:16:53 No but I can try to save as much work 17:16:57 Lemme try 17:17:00 Ok 17:17:02 Robyn Grayson Byeb 17:17:31 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 17:17:37 good luck robyn 17:17:52 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 17:17:57 http://miraculousladybug.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WhatLinksHere/Anansi 17:18:11 Ignore bottom three main points 17:19:02 Some of these Content Mods can't edit 17:19:58 -!- Dancape has joined Special:Chat 17:20:06 Hello 17:20:09 hi 17:20:17 Hi! 17:21:09 Alex, shall I use the displaytitle thing on Anansicharacter's page? 17:21:51 Check Darkblade (character) 17:23:12 speaking of, do you think darkblade character's name should be changed to darkblade (Ancestor)? 17:23:37 Actually yes, that name more sense 17:23:46 Makes* 17:24:11 Kinda confuz 17:24:28 done :) 17:25:09 Brb again 17:25:14 -!- Btsxmiraculous has joined Special:Chat 17:25:28 Who cant wait for Reverser 17:25:33 Hello 17:25:40 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 17:25:41 Im really looking forward to it 17:25:46 Hi 17:26:27 Me too 17:28:26 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 17:28:56 Hi 17:29:07 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 17:29:12 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 17:29:20 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 17:29:53 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 17:29:57 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 17:30:28 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 17:30:44 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 17:30:48 Gotta bounce 17:30:49 Rip 17:31:01 -!- Dancape has left Special:Chat 17:31:37 -!- Dancape has joined Special:Chat 17:32:42 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 17:32:50 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 17:33:34 -!- Btsxmiraculous has left Special:Chat 17:34:32 -!- Dancape has left Special:Chat 17:35:07 -!- Btsxmiraculous has joined Special:Chat 17:35:39 hi 17:37:01 -!- Dancape has joined Special:Chat 17:37:47 -!- Dancape has left Special:Chat 17:37:49 -!- Dancape has joined Special:Chat 17:38:08 Alex 17:38:15 Hi Dancape :) 17:40:26 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 17:42:37 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 17:42:57 -!- Dancape has left Special:Chat 17:45:52 -!- Dancape has joined Special:Chat 17:47:47 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 17:47:50 Hi 17:48:39 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 17:49:31 -!- Susanpoppin has joined Special:Chat 17:49:54 Hi 17:49:58 Hey everybody 17:50:08 What's up with everybody today? 17:50:12 Hello Susan 17:50:15 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 17:50:29 Hi ladyhorse 17:50:37 hey Susan 17:50:52 Hey falco 17:51:16 Is anybody excited for episode 16,17 17:51:19 I am 17:51:27 Reverser and troublemaker 17:51:37 hi 17:51:40 yo 17:51:40 guys 17:52:14 Susanpoppin Looks like you're new 17:52:24 here 17:53:24 -!- Susanpoppin has joined Special:Chat 17:53:25 I am jally and you 17:53:26 yup 17:53:33 Yes I am new here 17:53:34 hope it doesn't get delayed 17:54:01 Wonderful family grows up every day 17:54:06 yasss 17:54:25 Susanpoppin what's your name 17:54:37 My name is jeff 17:54:41 :D 17:54:47 Susanpoppin Nice to meet you 17:54:56 thx you to 17:55:04 >:) 17:55:12 Susanpoppin Your name is like my name 17:55:19 oh ok 17:55:30 I am jally and you jeff 17:55:41 lol 17:55:44 And finally I found someone who looked like my name 17:55:48 lol 17:56:13 Also I like this fandom 17:56:30 You can call me Jall 17:56:33 ok 17:56:43 -!- Dancape has left Special:Chat 17:57:07 jeff how old do you 17:57:09 -!- Susanpoppin has joined Special:Chat 17:57:15 bye guys 17:57:22 bye 18:00:54 -!- Dancape has joined Special:Chat 18:03:12 -!- Dancape has left Special:Chat 18:05:45 -!- Miraculous4 has joined Special:Chat 18:25:00 -!- Dancape has joined Special:Chat 18:26:09 -!- Dancape has joined Special:Chat 18:27:09 -!- Dancape has left Special:Chat 18:36:08 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 18:37:22 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 18:37:57 -!- Jallybug has left Special:Chat 19:33:07 -!- Btsxmiraculous has left Special:Chat 20:19:16 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat Category:Wikia Chat logs